Infiltration Into Duel Academy
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: Stand alone fic to Lasting Impressions. It’s been three years, and Seto Kaiba has decided to build a dueling school for the best. Now, if only his husband would stop pestering him about being employed as a teacher... SetoJou Chapter 9 up! I know! Insane!
1. Chapter 1: Back In Action

A/N: Heya! I'm back, bold, and all around happy! This is stand alone fanfic for you new viewers out there and a sequel for you old readers of mine! My boys Seto and Jou are back, married, and obtaining new adventures! The stress ball secretary, Monique Johnson, is back as well! HUZZAH!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, if I did, Seto and Jou would have been an official canon couple on Yu-Gi-Oh! And would have had more romantic screen time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Plus, I'd probably know what gender Dr. Crowler is. Sadly enough, I think he was a chick who had a really REALLY bad sex change!

Here's to the new fic/sequel! Infiltration Into Duel Academy

* * *

Chapter 1: Back in Action- Seto's New Creation, Jou's New Decision!

Let's meet Katsuya Makoto Himura-Kaiba, descendent to the Red Eyes Black Dragon, 3rd Placed Duelist of the World, and husband to the technological superpower CEO of the turn of the century, Seto Kaiba, in the last three years.

There was nothing much to say about him other than being what people considered an orphan, (his father died in a tragic car accident and saved his life, his sister was forced to sever ties with him on account of his mother, and he emancipated from his mother for he didn't want her grubby hands on his inheritance courtesy of Seto.), with sun kissed blond hair and honey brown eyes.

He patiently waited for entrance to Seto's office, (he had a meeting in there), and played with his DS while Seto's secretary, Monique Johnson, was filling out paperwork and setting up her organizer on her laptop. (1)

After a while, he put his DS down and stared at her. She stared back. "Is something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?"

He snorted. He felt old whenever someone called him Mr. Kaiba. "You don't have to call me Mr. Kaiba, Monique. Remember? You can call me Jou, like you did THREE years ago?"

She shrugged. "Okay then, MR. Jou." She smirked when Jou glared at her. "Why are you staring at me as if I might turn into your hubby any second?"

"Because I'm bored, and I want to see Seto. When's he coming out?"

Monique took a deep breath and returned to her typing. "Right now, he's currently in a meeting with representatives for the new Academy he has created, Duel Academy–"

"I know that already," He pouted. "I helped him decide the name."

"Oh? You told him to call it Duel Academy?"

"Hell no!" Jou huffed and crossed his arms indignantly. "He didn't like the name I suggested and _called_ it Duel Academy!"

"What did you prefer?" She was very interested now.

Jou reduced his answer to a mumble and she couldn't quite hear it. "What?"

"Duel Shcooel."

She raised an eyebrow. "Du-el Sh-coo-el...?"

"That's right."

"You wanted it to rhyme?"

"Damn straight! I wanted it to roll off the tongue, ya know? Dueeeel Shcoooooelll." Jou smiled proudly. "Impressive, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and gave a small snort. "You WANTED Seto to become the laughing stock in the entire academic establishment?"

"Ah, shut up! It's a good name!"

"Suuuurrreeee."

Just then, a group of men proceeded out of the doors. One was tall and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, representing the highest rank in the Academy. Strange enough, this unattractive character added pink lace and frills to Seto's prized, robust uniforms that made Jou want to gag. Girly, no?

One man who was talking beside the girly man had a Ra Yellow uniform on, representing the middle rank in the Academy. He looked the most ordinary of the bunch.

The last man trailing behind him in a cheerful manner was on the buff side with a Slifer Red uniform on, representing the lowest rank in the Academy. Jou was slightly pissed at Seto when he arranged the Egyptian Gods from highest to lowest, especially when he emphasized that Slifer was the lowest of the low, both socially, mentally, physically, and powerfully. He assumed that Seto had never gotten over his grudge when Yugi had beat him exclusively in the fight between Gods, even though the proper ranking would be Ra, Obelisk, and then Slifer.

Jou sighed. Seto would never change.

The Obelisk Blue girly man wrinkled his nose at Jou's messed up golden hair and casual attire and stuck his overgrown nose up in the air. "We should tell Mr. Kaiba to call security. He has some riff-raff in the building."

"Who're you calling a riff-raff, ya butt-ugly two-faced pansy!" Jou retorted angrily.

He blubbered. "What, what! How dare you call a superior such childish remarks, you little high school drop out!"

That hit the mark. Jou did graduate from high school, but Seto told him that he didn't have to go to college because he can support him himself. "I hope you didn't make it to Obelisk Blue by whoring the instructors! Because you'd get the short end of the stick with your ugly assed face!"

"Why, you insolent little–"

"Is that your natural skin color, or did you have TOO much fun with makeup?"

"I will not stand for this!" The man bellowed. He turned to Monique. "You call for security, woman, or I'll make sure you never work in a respectable company ever again!"

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly flipped him off. "I don't take orders from you. I take direct orders from Mr. Kaiba and his family."

"But I am a superior to Duel Academy! One of the selective branches of Kaiba Corp! I hold more authority!"

Jou smirked. "Guess again, ya over dressed clown! I'm more important than you."

The man laughed. "Don't make me laugh, boy. You're making yourself sound stupid." He brushed the tapping on his shoulder away as his other two companions were trying to gain his attention.

"Dr. Crowler," The man from Ra Yellow whispered. "I think you should stop. You see, this young man—"

Dr. Crowler brushed him away. "He has insulted me when he has no right to! You might not want to get on Mr. Kaiba's good side, but I do! Now," He pointed at Jou but stared at Monique. "I'm ordering you to send this piece of vermin away from the premises."

The secretary glared. "Like I said, I don't take orders from anyone but the Kaiba Family."

"None of them are here!" Dr. Crowler hissed. "It is your job to listen to your superiors!"

"Is that so?" Jou raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Monique," She looked at him. "Please call for security and make them escort Dr. Crowler here off my premises."

Dr. Crowler laughed. "YOUR premises? You own Kaiba Corp?"

He nearly face faulted when Monique pushed the security button. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." She readjusted her head phone. "Security, we have a problem up in Mr. Kaiba's private office. We need to escort a Dr. Crowler off of the premises. Thank you."

Looking as if the world was crashing down on him, Dr. Crowler looked even more white. "What was that? Mr. K-kaiba?"

"That's right." Jou straightened himself up as important as possible.

The man from Slifer Red gave a small, friendly smile. "May I introduce to you, Mr. Crowler, Katsuya Kaiba?"

"K-katsuya Kaiba?"

"Yes." Monique confirmed. "Seto Kaiba's _husband_." She emphasized the last part slowly and delibrately.

Dr. Crowler's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until the security came and escorted him out.

"It was nice to meet you, Dr. Crowler!" Jou mocked sweetly and waved at Dr. Crowler's back trembling in anger. "We should do this again sometime!"

The Ra Yellow man turned to him. "We apologize on behalf of Duel Academy. Dr. Crowler can be a bit..."

"Like a queen!" The Slifer Red man joyously interrupted. Jou took an extreme liking to the man.

"Anyway..." The Ra Yellow man fidgeted a bit and took a bow, as to show that Jou had the superior authority of a Kaiba and he had no problem with that. "We apologize again, and hope you don't judge the attitude of Dr. Crowler with the other professors of Duel Academy."

Jou nodded. "Of course."

They both gave a bow and left.

* * *

Jou found his husband sitting up straight and doing typing at about 500 words per minute. Seto did not acknowledge Jou's presence as his face was in complete concentration and near to overload.

The blond remembered from Seto's doctor to stop the power hungry brunet from working too much, or face exhaustion and sickness, so he served as a line drawer whenever he knew his husband would plan on pulling a week of all-nighters. This was one of them.

"Seto," Jou coughed to get his attention.

He didn't even look up, but he did give a welcoming smirk. "It's nice of you to drop by, pup."

Jou smiled and walked up to the front desk and gently moved the laptop to the side slowly. He remembered two years back when he forcefully pulled it away and saw first hand that Seto would snap in aggression and ACTUALLY bite him for doing that!

...And it wasn't the pleasurable type of bite. This one time he actually had to get stitches!

Of course, Seto apologized profusely and kneeled to Jou's request when he told him to lay off the laptop for a while. That was the only positive side about him getting injured...

God, his life is so...strange!

Jou pushed the save button on the laptop and gently closed it, and putting it to the side.

Seto raised an eyebrow, the look in his eyes suggestive. "What's the occasion?"

"Pervert," Jou muttered as he sat on the edge of his desk instead of the CEO's lap like he did so many other times. "I want to ask you something."

"No, pup. I'm not helping you buy Alaska and calling it 'The Winter Wonderland of Katsuya'." Seto concluded monotonously.

Jou pouted. "I was drunk at the time! DRUNK!"

Seto smirked. "Oh yes, that's right. I told you to lay off the vodka, but no..."

"Alright, alright! Now come on, I really mean it! I want to ask you something!" Jou whined.

He chuckled. "Spill."

"I want to become an Instructor in Duel Academy, Seto." Jou begged. He wanted to so badly. He hadn't been dueling in a while now, so he wanted to teach the new generation some authentic dueling skills. And he really wanted something to do. Earning a living just like Seto has.

So it was a shocker when Seto coldly replied no.

"What?" Jou blinked.

"I said no." Seto answered again.

That was when Jou got annoyed. "Why not?"

Seto sighed and picked up the graph papers laying on his desk since the laptop was not accessible to him at the moment. That was one of his power trips: busing himself with his work while giving Jou an ultimatum without blowing up.

He leafed through them. "My Dueling Academy is a very prestige school of dueling education for the best of the best. It is nearly impossible for an instructor to be picked, evaluated, and become one of the best instructors in the Dueling World into such a manner without obvious connections, but—" he added to interrupt Jou from saying his definite connection was being married to the Discoverer of the Academy himself. "I will not give you my recommendations for the reason that I know you for far too long that you would reject any help in doing so."

"Well okay then. I'll apply for the job myself." If Seto believed that he couldn't make it through connections, then he'll do it himself.

Seto shook his head. "It's best if I spare you the humiliation, Jou. I'm telling you before hand that they will attack the records of your past, mark any defects and weaknesses in your academic records, and taunt the way you duel no matter what. If you past the preliminaries, you would have to write a 30 page report on the subject you want to teach.(2) If you get past that, (which I doubt. You hate writing anything that has the words 'report' 'essay' and 'excerpt'), you have to take a rigorous test of winning 50 duels of the best in the Academy. Barely anyone makes it, which is why I pride myself with capable and elite instructors."

Jou clenched his fingers into fists. "So, obviously, I'm too juvenile and stupid to teach a bunch of kids Duel Monsters?"

Seto blinked. "I didn't say that. I'm telling you that you don't need to prove you're the best by becoming a prestige instructor."

"I don't need to prove anything! I just want to do _something_ with my life, than just wait on your beck and call and spend your cash! Seto, you and I agreed that in our marriage we have no husband and wife positions to carry. Why can't we both work?"

Seto counted to ten. He just didn't understand. "Didn't my doctor tell you to watch me and stop me whenever I push myself in my work?"

"I can help you while I work!" Jou defended.

"Duel Academy is on an _island_." Seto retorted. "How the hell are you going to be in two places at once?"

"Then come with me to Duel Academy! I know for a damn fact that they leave the most prominent suite to you there! And you can practically work based on phone and computer anywhere!"

"And what if something goes wrong on mainland? I would have to fly back and forth to run my company!"

"You're the goddamn rich, Seto Kaiba! You're the richest man on the planet! I'm sure you can afford a private copter in and out of the island!"

Damn. "And what happens if you don't make it as an instructor? I'd have to comfort your blubbering ass all the way home."

"You won't have to because I'm not going to fail! Come on, Seto! I've always bended my lifestyle to fit your needs. Can't you do the same?" Jou put on a well rehearsed sad face, and he knew Seto was slowly buying it.

Damn it. He had a point and he was pulling the sad face for brownie points. Seto hated to bend to the will of the 'I'm a deliciously cute puppy just got kicked so love me forever' sad puppy face. The stoic face of Seto Kaiba was slowly crumbling into the 'Okay! Let me keep you so you won't be sad' Seto Himura's face. He sighed. "If we do so, would you stop badgering me?"

Jou felt like flying and crushed into Seto on the big black rolly chair, hugging him to death. "Yes! I'm gonna be a teacher!" He pushed his mouth against Seto as a reward and grounded against him making Seto moan involuntarily.

To Seto's dismay, Jou jumped off and ran out the door, but at the last moment pulled his head out and said. "I love you, oh handsome, powerful, sexy husband of mine!" And disappeared.

Seto sighed and leaned against his chair in exhaustion, his erection obviously not gone until he imagined Dr. Crowler in a bathing suit. Yep, that did the trick.

He wondered why Jou wanted to be an Instructor of Duel Academy. After all, he hated school back in the day, and it was clearly obvious to Seto that Jou felt bad for the teachers for their sad, low-paying, boring jobs, but nevertheless tortured them until he graduated. So what had changed his mind?

And he wondered whether he did a good thing in helping out his husband, or did a bad thing if the press took hold of this, a homosexual teaching children in an elite Academy? Or worse, would Jou be picked on and sneered upon if he did become an instructor and the others just believed that he made it onto the account of being married to the guy who discovered and owned Duel Academy?

He was going to have to take precautions for his rambunctious husband. Jou had to struggle all through his life: gangs, slums, bad teachers, the death of his father, the loss of his sister, being picked as the last person to graduate from high school, etc.

But not this time. Seto Kaiba always took the best care in his family and he had the plan to make sure Jou would not be frowned upon because of his connections to him and not his dueling ability.

If Jou wanted to be an instructor, Seto was now willing to join him on the ride to get there. Well right now...

He was just proud of himself being saved from sleeping on the couch if Jou didn't get what he wanted. Because he was unsatisfied and really needed some Jou time once he got home.

He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of his husband unclothed and willing on their bed.

Damn. Not again!

* * *

(1): Yeah, um, if you're new to my writing, you can read Lasting Impressions for a better look at the reason why he's a descendant of the Red Eyes and stuff like that. But you don't have to, it's just a little refresher from my older readers who read my earlier story and can assume it's a sort of sequel. Other than that, this is a stand alone story with a solid base from it's predecessor's.

(2): I'm not sure if that's true or not. All I know about getting into Duel Academy as an instructor is to win 50 duels...

Hello! I'd like a review! Talking to you in my last fic was fun! Let's do that again!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan for Duel Academy

A/N: Hello! I'm not dead! I'm just busy...

**Jenn120**: Thanx, I was just thinking, 'You, know, I wonder what Seto and Jou must've thought in the middle of making Duel Academy, what the name should be...' lol I'm glad some of my old reviewers are back!

**SlippingSanity**: Thanx!

**dragonlady222**: Dr. Crowler puzzled me when I first watched GX. I don't know whether he's a man or girl...Anywayz, I hate not talking to my old reviewers again, so it's nice to see ya!

**Kerajeir**: Thanx. There were a lot of reviewers who wanted me to write more, so I decided to make a sequel all to itself. Glad you're following my stories!

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephyts**: Thanx. 

**Bleedingchaos**: Thanx.

**FireIceGoddess**: Just please bear with me when I add the GX characters in it. I haven't watched much of it, so it's going to be more of a teacher's point of view, (if Jou makes it of course! Lol), and the plot will change because like I said, I'm not much of a GX fan as an original one. But, the main characters will appear.

**Growing Pain**: I want to make this more of a humorous story than it's last predecessor, so I'm glad you like it. Thanx for returning to review!

**Setsuna-X**: Well, of course their relationship had lasted this long! It's not like the disastrous Britney Spears 24 hour marriages! Lol.

**Reesescupprincess**: And you will get more.

**FireieGurl**: Thanx. It's nice to see ya reviewing my stories again!

**Sunshine Pie**: Okay.

**Shi Rurouni**: I lurve a sexually frustrated Kaiba as well...glad you're a fan of my work so far!

**DrOwNiNg In EbOnY**: Okay, okay!

**LP-lova210**: Heya! Long time no see! I'm glad you're following my stories! It makes me happy! Lasting Impressions was almost as perfect as a dictionary! Wow! Awesome! I like Duel Shcooel as well. It's too bad Seto has too much pride...:P

**bakergirl**: Thanx!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan for Duel Academy

The plan went as smooth as Jou had thought, please note the sarcasm. After telling the teenaged Mokuba about moving to an isolated island in the middle of an ocean to teach a bunch of kids Duel Monsters, he was horrified. He blatantly refused to Jou's indifference and persuaded that he stay inland and move with Yami and Yugi, to Seto's annoyance. During a night of yells, arguments, and compromising, Seto reluctantly agreed to Mokuba's request. He had to agree though, moving to an island was not in Seto's daily routine and if Jou was someone else, he'd probably kicked them to the curve for even mentioning leaving his precious, growing company.

But, of course, he loved his pup/husband. He'd do anything for him–with added persuasion if you might say, and it was really not fair to work while leaving his partner with the dirty laundry, (they have a maid though), piled dishes (did we mention a maid?), and a messy house, (okay, a mansion but they did have a maid!). Maybe the above wasn't called for, probably the better term would be his partner lounging around doing nothing with his life–yeah, that's a good reason.

Seto saw the passion in Jou's eyes as he proclaimed that he would make it as a Duel Academy Instructor and actually put his talents to the good of the community as opposed to being gay in a strict Japanese world. You could not imagine how hard Seto had worked around the clock to get married to another man while being the CEO of a respectable Japanese company at the same time. He had bribed with money, set up appointments and pleaded (okay, not plead but stubbornly asked) the political representatives of Japan to let him keep his company, but sealing his vows with the 3rd Place Champion of the Dueling World in the sense of laws and protection for marriage.

Of course, the representatives needed 'persuading', and Seto Kaiba had resorted to bringing his new Big 5 to back him up. This time, he chose his 5 carefully, each of them from a different country that falls under his company's jurisdiction. The Big 5 are composed of secondary CEO's of their countries that Kaiba Corp had built his buildings on. They controlled their country's marketing in Seto Kaiba's place, but Seto was the numero uno top dog of them all.

Vincent Calvin of America, Maya Daniels of Australia, Shang Wong of Hong Kong, Jean Claude of France, and Antonia Verdes of Italy. All of them were especially handpicked by the head honcho himself for their hard work, loyalty, and exceptional intelligence in the business world. Of course, what they did was 'legal' in a sense, telling the strict Japanese representatives of 'accidental' lost of shipping papers causing the export of their products to become void in the Americas and Australia. 'Overlooked' deceitful records regarding their Japanese Yakuza Mafia against the Italian Mafia. 'Losing' the applications for a Visa between Japan and Hong Kong for political businesses, and the 'missing' documents for merging between Japanese businesses and France's.

Who said power wasn't everything?

The Japanese had to reluctantly give the okay to the powerful CEO of keeping his company while married to another man, but not to commence a wedding ceremony for the public would not agree so easily. Seto and Jou got married in the States instead. It wasn't bad at all, hell, the fangirls went crazy over them as soon as they had stepped off the plane onto American soil–or the pavement if you wanted it literally. And the honeymoon down in the Bahamas was blissful for Seto had left his laptop at home to Jou's utter surprise/doggone happy joy joy.

And, it was for sure that him and his mutt were made for each other. After all, in these sort of times, long term marriages were seldom, having ended at the most under two years. Their marriage was three years strong...

Seto smiled to himself. And so was the sex.

* * *

While Seto was setting plans for their 'move' to Duel Academy, he found himself doubting this plan bit by bit everyday. They were going to a lone island in the middle of the gigantic Pacific Ocean, leaving his company physically in the mainland, and living where so many snot nosed juveniles frantically boast about being the next King or Queen of Games just because they won one duel.

Not to mention his husband was willing to have his pride bruised by trying to join to become an infamous Duel Instructor of the most prestigious dueling school in the world...

He might as well have joined the American Army to become a Staff Sargent on the first day of training...

But, he was not complaining...at least physically. After agreeing to Jou's request, the pup made it his mission to show his gratitude by becoming increasingly wild in bed to Seto's pleased approval. Now a days, Jou was a definite deliciously sexy, pup in heat. And of course, Seto would never turn down amazing sex with his husband.

But then, later in the evening, Seto would contemplate on what he would do to get Jou in without being prejudiced by his colleagues just because he was married to the owner of the school. They'd accuse him that his wealthy husband had pulled strings to get him in and that would put a big blow to Jou's confidence and self-esteem. He needed to do something.

That's when his plan came to motion.

* * *

"Seeetoooo! Stop daydreaming, and get your ass over here and help me pack!" The blond young man smirked when Seto gave him a heated glare. "Why didn't I go out and marry a well-mannered woman?"

His smirk grew and answered with a subtle whisper of seduction. "Because you love a rough, sexy man like myself who loves to push your arrogant...buttons..."

Seto shook his head with a small smirk. "In that case," He casually walked toward Jou, his intentions less than innocent.

Jou allowed himself to be encased in Seto's warm arms and buried his face into his husband's collarbone, smelling cologne and the brunet's own musk mixed together. He'd never tire of that smell ever. "Seto..." He whispered softly as he felt his husbands hands stroke into his golden strands of hair. The blond loved these kind of moments, almost as much as their trysts in bed. He enjoyed it when Seto would keep him safe just like this, being held in his arms just to show how much he loved the pup which was why he worked so hard to officially announce their vows of commitment to the world.

"Jou, the real reason why I'm worried of you becoming a Duel Instructor, is because the other Instructors might believe that I had a say and pulled the strings for you to join, regardless with how well you do with the Entrance Exams..." He felt Jou stiffen in his arms and Seto retaliated by squeezing him reassuringly. "I believe in you, so I am giving you an alternative."

Jou separated from Seto to stare directly at him. "An alternative?"

Seto nodded. "You're going to have to enter as a different person and not my husband." He felt his heart drop into his stomach as Jou deflated instantly at the thought of divorce. "I'm not talking of divorcing you, Jou." Seto added defensively. "I'm just saying we should put you under another identity, pending your stay in Duel Academy. So they would judge you by your abilities and not because you are married to the sole creator and benefactor of Duel Academy."

Jou blinked and contemplated this. "So, would I have to change my appearance too?"

The brunet was silent for a moment, then added. "It would be wise, considering the public knows what you look like. And I'm sure they won't buy the, 'he's my twin brother' act."

After a long pause, Seto continued. "Do you still want to go through this?" The thought of his husband changing his appearance made him feel uncomfortable, but if this was what his pup had wanted...

The blond pup closed his eyes for the moment, then opened them with a fierceness in his eyes.

"Yes, I'll do it."

Thus, the plan was set.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's been a while since I updated, but a lot of things been happening! Proficiencies are coming up and Kingdom Hearts 2 was arriving in 17 days...ya know...And yes, it is short, but it's just a side chapter to the real one...:sigh:

Review! Lataz!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Look, A New Beginning

A/N: Yeah, yeah it's been forever! But bear with me! I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2! --; Also, my dial up went bye-bye so I was off the computer for about oh, I don't know...almost four months! x.x

But I'm back and clearly depressed for making you all wait so long...I'm sorry!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: A New Look, A New Beginning

A young man stepped foot on the warm sand, crushing with his black dress shoes. He looked in his early twenties and had shimmering black hair that gave off a remarkable green sheen. (A/N: Think of Yusuke's hair from Yu Yu Hakusho, except it wasn't slicked back) He was dressed in a pure white dress shirt with black pants. His hazel eyes were concealed with a pair of sunglasses.

His dark looks was a sharp contrast to such a bright, sunny environment. Like an underworld god visiting his brother's Realm of the Sun in a Greek myth.

'He' suggested into looking formal for the Duel Instructor tests, and now, he was melting from the sun's strain!

Damn him! He was probably all shacked up in his nice and cool suite up there laughing his ass off.

Shrugging off coolly, but hiding his furious thoughts, he casually walked up the steep dirt hill toward the entrance into the new school he might be employed in, the belt that carried his duel deck thumping against his thigh with every step, followed by it's small 'ching, ching, ching'.

He ignored the gawks from the male students and the whispered shrieks of adoration from the females and sauntered over toward the front desk where a young receptionist gawked at him in awe at his tall, dark, and handsome appearance.

The real self deep down fighting it's way to stick his tongue at her childishly was pushed down by his image. After all, he didn't want to give himself away just before the preliminaries.

"Afternoon..." He drawled seductively without trying to. He had loads of practice from being with 'him' all these years. Even his thoughts had to be silenced. That was the most powerful way of concealment: hide your thoughts and call him 'him'. Confusing no? "I scheduled an appointment to tryout for Duel Instructor?"

As if snapping out of a long trance, she quickly delved into her computer. "U-um...your name...?" She stammered with a blush evident on her face.

Trying to push down an attempt at a snort, he answered softly. "Malachai Liore."

Guess who picked the name for him. 'Him'.

"Ah..." If she could stare at him anymore, he'd have a hole through him. "Mr. Liore." Finding his resume in the screen, courtesy of 'him', she read some of it out loud. "...Italy?"

He nodded, going through routine with a small hint of an Italian accent. "Yes. I was born and raised in Venice, then attended college in Rome."

She slowly nodded at the Italian beauty, completely in trance and finished typing. "A-all...set." She handed him a duel disk, but he raised his hand politely.

"There is no need," He explained with a seductive grin and held up one of the older duel disks from his years away of dueling. "I have my own."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He gratefully felt the duel stadium's air conditioning on at full blast, the air whipping his raven hair sweetly.

Barely passed the written portion of the test, he momentarily considered whether they let him pass because of his looks, or because they were touched by his intense hard work and concentration while doing it. He considered the former. After all, since his encounter with Dr. Vellian Crowler, he began to doubt whether the administration here were as demanding as the teachers back in good ol' high school.

He had passed the last 49 duelists just barely. It seemed that he was a bit rusty from years of negligence from the most popular game on the planet. But then again, if you had a life surrounding your workaholic partner and his hyperactive younger brother-in-law, you'd be pretty much tied for the day as well.

He jumped for as soon as he stepped on the podium, everything came alive. The stadium, the Instructors and students in the crowds...

...and his opponent.

Speak of the Devil, it was Crowler.

Looking behind the smirking superior, he saw 'him' sauntering in the shadows with the other higher ups. They looked at each other dead on and 'he' broke the gaze by giving him a curt nod and a shadow of a concealed smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have something very special at the start of the year! A new person has arrived to challenge for the title of Instructor! Please give a shout out to Malachai Liore!"

A booming voice yelled causing the crowd to scream.

Malachai closed his eyes and reminisced. It was just like all those years ago. Fighting with his friends against the darkness with 'him' involuntarily joining us even against his will. But he knew better: 'he' fought because of yours truly. No one else, just for him. A knight in shining black armor.

And almost like an eternity, he opened his eyes to a smirking Crowler from the other side of the ring. It must be his old, out-dated duel disk that he adamantly wanted to use. He couldn't help it. It was like his old guitar. He had all the money in the world to buy the best in the universe, but no guitar can resonate with his being like the one that's been with him since the death of his father. This disk maybe obsolete to the world, but not to him. It held too many memories to just be thrown away.

"Nice duel disk." Crowler sneered. "Where did you ever find it? In the museum?" He began to laugh haughtily at his own joke while a portion of the crowd followed suit.

Malachai had the irresistible urge to punch that ugly face in but remained the silent, better man. He simply stared nonchalantly.

Crowler stopped laughing but that arrogant smirk was still plain on his face. "Well, well, our supposedly future 'Duel Instructor' doesn't have a sense of humor. Many of your students would be sadly disappointed."

The dark haired beauty moved his head to the side as if he was going to sneer at him, but stopped and smiled a bit. "Oh, I do have a sense of humor. It's just you're not funny."

The smirk was out like a light on Crowler's face and many of the crowd roared with laughter and issued 'oooohhh's' and 'buuuuuurrrrnnn!' in Malachai's favor. Malachai could have sworn he saw 'him' choke unexpectedly from the remark. Excellent.

Crowler growled in anger. "Enough with the chit-chat, let's duel!"

"Now you're talkin'. Let's hope your monster's don't fight as ugly as your face."

The crowd cheered even louder at the remark. A lot of people must hate Crowler to a T.

And at once, the duel began. A battle for the gold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Congratulations, Mr. Malachai Liore. On behalf of the prestigious dueling school in the world, Duel Academy, I am pleased to award you the position of a Duel Instructor. Welcome to the staff, Instructor Liore." The leader of Ra Yellow confirmed professionally.

Malachai gratefully took the blue uniform with a let out of air. That WAS hard. He then looked at the uniform with disdain. Something wasn't right...

'He' looked at Liore with curiosity. It was his job to stand by his subordinates to look over the new recruit before giving the go-ahead. "Instructor Liore, is there a problem?"

Liore flinched and stared into the deep blue eyes of 'him'. He always felt like he was being sucked in every time he saw them and it never got old.

"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, I don't think I deserve this uniform..."

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. What the hell was he doing? "If you didn't think you deserved that uniform ask me why did you waste our time with your examinations?"

There was a cold, strict tone to it, but Liore knew it was part and parcel to the look. After all, he had no affiliation to Seto Kaiba whatsoever, therefore he was treated like everybody else Kaiba treated. He looked at him square in the eye. "I'm not saying that I don't deserve to be an Instructor, I'm saying that I don't deserve this color."

"It's true!" Crowler piped up in bitterness, his face breaking into a crazy smile. "He barely passed at all!"

That wasn't funny. Seto thought blankly.

"Right," Liore confirmed. "He is right."

That wasn't funny either.

"Then what?" Kaiba demanded impatiently.

Liore flashed him such a trademark smile that Kaiba thought he would crack under the pressure and crush such a beauty in his arms. "I want to be a Slifer Red."

That was funny! Good one!

Kaiba felt like face-faulting when he saw that Liore was serious about his decision. Shit.

It was so funny, he just wanted to go to Hell...

...Literally.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: A Slifer Red! Is he nuts? Or is it something going on that we don't know about? Find out soon!


	4. Chapter 4: First Day On the Job

A/N: Next chaptaa!

**Zeltazia**: Of course you can have more!

**Aya Kurayami**: I'm glad to hear that.

**jenn120**: Yea, I would have updated waaaayyyy sooner, but I had computer complications... :P

**dragonlady222**: Since he's best friends with one and married to another, not to mention being a great duelist himself, he can spy talent a mile away.

**bleedingchaos**: Yes, I believe Jou can do so much in Slifer Red than all the others. After all, he IS the underdog! XD

**mandapandabug**: Nope. Liore is someone I made up for Jou's disguise, but it could be canon in GX, because you don't see ALL the instructors teaching there.

**koolmint26**: LOL, thanx!

**BloodMistress**: Me too, but Zane is my fav GX character. Alexis' appearance made me curious too, so I added a little bit of it into this chapter.

Now...Onward!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: First Day on the Job- Pup's New Job and New Conquistador

Jou, now adorned in an Instructor Slifer Red Uniform, reached towards his new classroom. He gaped. His high school didn't look this cool!

Prior to the beginning of this school year, Jou studied dubiously on the subject he was teaching: History of Duel Monsters. And he was definitely _well_ knowledgeable in that category.

He stared at the high tech classroom and then at the first volume of his textbook: _Duel Monsters: Past, Present, and Future By, Ishizu Ishtar _and smirked crazily. In a few minutes, his first period would be a plethora of new and old students. Preferably because this was a new class, not to mention an elective. Yami actually called up Seto and request that they start the History of Duel Monsters to teach aspiring duelists the origins of the world swept game. And surprisingly, Seto agreed. And naturally, the one perfect for the job of teaching it had to be the person who experienced it first-hand...

Da-da-da-da! Jou of course!

He heard the bell rang and stood behind the desk as students came filing in and taking the high desks lined like stadium stands only with connected, silver tables. Jou blinked. A full class!

The tardy bell rang and silence was omitted from the students. He blinked once again. Prestigious much?

Pulling out his most winning smile, Jou cleared his throat and spoke with a clear voice. "Good Morning, class!"

They replied a good morning together and there was once again silence.

Jou scratched his head. "Sorry. You guys are just too quiet!" He laughed with good humor. "It was nothing like this in high school, that's for sure!"

Some of the boys squirmed nervously while the upperclassmen shifted with their noses in the air, playing the tough guys.

"Well, whatever rocks your boat," Jou shrugged and his name on the holographic screen that served as a more advanced and competent replacement of the white board showed up in blue. "My name is Malachai Liore, or more professionally, Instructor Liore. I am your new Instructor for this new subject."

Jou let out a good natured smile which caused many of the females in Obelisk to swoon and maybe a few different classed boys from Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer.

Just then, three young boys from Slifer crashed into the room with Crowler at their heels.

"Excuse me, Instructor Liore, but these three are inexplicably late to class so they are dismissed for the day, but they were adamant to go to class and sneaked off here." Crowler said gritting his teeth. After all, Instructors were supposed to be treating each other with respect.

"That's not fair, Dr. Crowler!" One of the late Slifers said determinedly. "We were forced to duel some of your lackeys on our way to class!" This young man had poofed up brown to light brown hair and a determined look about him. It reminded Jou of himself.

"Your name?" Jou asked the act-alike.

The boy proudly pointed to himself. "My name's, Jaden Yuki and these are my two friends, Cyrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington."

Cyrus, Jaden pointed out, had wild light blue hair and an innocence only a Yugi can pull. He definitely reminded him of Yugi. And look at that, he was even scared and lost like Yugi was before he joined forces with Yami! The other boy, Chumley, was on the big side with a face like a koala and hair like a koala...hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ a koala! Chumley was still in the middle of catching his breath, a suspicion that they ran to class even after the tardy bell.

Many of Jou's students were eyeing them curiously and Jou sighed. "Let's take this outside of the classroom, shall we?" He turned to the class. "Excuse me class, I'll be back shortly. You may talk quietly." But even as they left, they remained silent.

The sliding door to the classroom closed and Jou smiled at Crowler. "Dr. Crowler, since it is the first day of school, I think we should let them off this time."

"Are you mad!" Crowler vented. "This school does not tolerate tardiness! Even if it's the first day----"

He stopped as Jou was right at his face, the look of smugness gone. "Listen, Dr. Crowler, this is my first day as a teacher, I want to do what my job description applies and I want to TEACH! And the LAST thing I want is to argue with you all day while a class is waiting for me to TEACH them something! Now, why don't you be a good Samaritan Instructor for once, stop picking on these kids, and leave them alone!"

All three students watched him in awe and Crowler saw red. "You're on report!"

"Spare the dramatics, Crowler, and get the Hell out of here before I stick that report of yours up your----!" Jou stopped when Crowler's face became as white like paleness, if he can achieve that sort of thing, and looked behind him.

Seto Kaiba looked at them with a casual stride, his red and black business suit made him look professional, sexy, yet threatening at the same time. "One of my prominent Instructors fighting in the presence of students...?" He said with a dangerous tone. "I hope you have some sort of explanation..."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Crowler declared with a hint of terror in his voice. "This Instructor is allowing these late misfits into his class even if they're tardy! That's against school regulations and—!" Kaiba raised his hand with a stoic look in his presence.

He turned to Jou. "Is this true, Instructor Liore? May I remind you that even though you are a first year teacher, you must adhere to the rules I personally applied to this school? Do you not remember the regulations in your letter?"

Jou's eyes narrowed. Duh! He was the one who _helped_ Seto with those rules in the beginning stages of starting Duel Academy! Hell, he was the one who recommended to Seto to have casual Fridays and yearly field trips anywhere around the world! Even through the commanding look, Jou could see the unmistakable laughter in those drowning sapphire eyes and it made Jou want to stick his tongue out at him like they did back in high school.

But, they did have a persona to watch for so...

"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, it is in my nature to allow late students in my class on the first day of school," Jou replied honestly. "They may have lost their way into finding this classroom and you can't punish them for a small offense that couldn't be helped."

Kaiba's eye twitched. Yay, loop hole! Was Jou's line of thinking.

To recover from the moment of weakness, he turned to Crowler angrily. "What are you just standing around for? Get going and do your job!"

Crowler would have made an excellent substitute for a roadrunner...

"Instructor Liore," Kaiba growled more out of frustration than anger. "You will at least give them punishment for being tardy. Now get back to your class." With that, he strode away, commanding yet elegant at the same time.

Jou had to force down a happy sigh while looking at Kaiba's taut backside and his smile returned when he looked at the three misfits. "Well, you heard the man. You all have detention with me after school today. Now, get in the three of you."

Jaden smiled at him recklessly. He jubilantly replied, "For what it's worth, man, you're my hero!"

Cyrus fidgeted and replied nervously. "Thank you very much, Instructor Liore."

Chumley finally caught his breath and said with a plead in his voice. "That detention thing isn't going to get in the way of lunch, would it!"

Jou laughed and motioned them back into the classroom.

"Whelp!" Jou proclaimed happily as the three Slifer students found some seats in the front. "It seems you all are interested in the origins of Duel Monsters! If so, you're in for a year of excitement! We have prominent abilities, reality, power, deception, and ultimate victories from past battles that ignited wars in the ancient past—" This caused many Obelisk Blues to move forward in their seats involuntarily. "Iron clad strategies, points of battle-made monsters, magic, historically accurate traps and effects that drove all sense of balance out of proportions!" Many Ra Yellows typed everything Jou was saying word for word enthusiastically in their notebooks.

"But most important of all. I will teach you the fundamentals of trust and courage, luck, the goals your duelists of the past dueled for in the name of all you see here, destiny, strength, friendship, and the reliability in yourself and your cards." The Slifer Reds were practically almost out of their seats, especially Jaden. "Ladies and Gentleman, I will teach you the most powerful strategy you have on your side that is more than just a written rule behind a textbook!" Jou beamed at the eager faces of both old and new students.

"And that is, the Heart of the Cards!"

This caused many students to dishearten, Jou of course knew that would happen. But what surprised him was that Jaden didn't relinquish his excited spot and in fact seemed to drool at the prospect. /This boy.../ Jou thought with surprise. /He's different.../

"That's such a bogus concept!" One student bellowed out loud. Many students laughed.

But Jou refused to be swayed. "Many duelists," Jou retorted, his smile still in place. "Have used this strategy to achieve victory through faith in themselves."

"Faith isn't going to help you strategize the defeat of your opponent!" The student defended again. "You're trying to fill our heads with nonsense."

"Hey Princeton, why don't you keep your big mouth shut!" Jaden retorted angrily and swung around to point at the Obelisk Blue student. "Just because you don't have any self-esteem to even try the Heart of the Cards, doesn't mean you have to put everyone else down to prove it!"

"This is from a lowly Slifer who barely made it to Duel Academy's scrap heap you call a dormitory!" Princeton growled back.

"Chazz!" A young woman warned with annoyance. "Stop making a scene and sit down!"

Chazz looked at the girl and replied back just as fiercely. "You stay out of this, Rhodes! I refuse to sit by and waste my time listening to such fanciful stories that make me vomit!"

"Don't you talk to her that way," A dark blue haired young man said dangerously. "Mind your manners to a lady. It makes you look like the town drunk."

"Zane," Alexis Rhodes smiled in relief. Cyrus sunk even further in his seat at the sound of Zane's name.

"Now, now," A calm looking Ra Yellow said soothingly. "I think we should evaluate this thoroughly and reach a steady conclusion—"

"Shut up, Bastion Misawa!" The arguers retorted heatedly in a comic notion.

"Ahem," Jou tried to get their attention, apparently annoyed. "Those of you who want detention for a month, please keep standing."

That made them shut up and sit down immediately. Chazz was still huffing in his seat.

"Heart of the Cards," Jou began slowly and deliberately. "Is not just a concept. It is a strategy. It has been used for hundreds, thousands of years. Each card you keep in your hand, in your deck, is not just your fighters and means of fighting, they are your companions on the field. Soldiers alongside you in the trenches, on the front lines, defending you, your honor, and your spirit on which you drive by to win. Every victory they give to you, you feel it. Every defeat as your monster falls, you can feel it. If you can rely not just on your strategies and your mental capacity to achieve, but also in belief that you can win, there is nothing that can stop you from achieving that goal."

There was a lot of silence, but it was that kind of silence that meant they were listening to your every word. He continued. "You have...some connection with the monsters, traps and magic cards you have chosen to represent you, they might even represent who you are. No one could handle your deck like you can and you can't handle anyone else's deck as accordingly as they can. They are yours to keep, your own guardians, protective soldiers that are faithfully loyal to you no matter what. If, you can fully embrace your cards as your friends, companions, you are most likely to be titled the next King of Games–– and I am saying this because..."

He took a deep breath as the memories of his adventures washed over him like a warm wave. He smiled. "Yugi Mutou, the current King of Games became titled as the King of Games truly and surely on the concept of the Heart of the Cards."

The girl named Alexis raised her hand after a moment of silence. Jou answered it. "Yes, Ms. Rhodes?"

Jou wanted to laugh at Alexis' appearance. No, she was very, very far from being ugly it was just that...she looked like his and Seto's love child! Sun-kissed blond hair and honey-brown eyes from Jou and hairstyle and serious stance like Seto!

He definitely had something to tell Seto if he can ever see him privately!

"Instructor Liore, how do you know that Yugi Mutou did follow the Heart of the Cards?" Alexis asked curiously.

Jou smiled wistfully. "I knew Yugi, back when he was first crowned the King of Games."

There was a lot of excited murmur roaming about and Jou shushed them with his hand.

He walked to the holo-board and pulled out a small remote, pushed a button and lines and graphs appeared. "So now, the origins of the Heart of the Cards, the beginning bases of Duel Monsters, started in absolute darkness five thousand years ago. Class, if you would open your books to chapter one, we will start from the beginning, where it all started..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jou sighed as the lunch bell rang and his fourth period class enthusiastically left for the large café. He closed the book and began to clean up before he too left to join them. He was a bit exhausted, but still invigorated from teaching. And he got a handsome raise to boot!

He heard the door slide open and was greeted by a older man, preferably in his late twenties and early thirties. He had long dark purple hair, near to black, neatly tied behind and determined silverish blue eyes. Jou saw that he was sporting an Obelisk Blue Instructor's Uniform.

"Afternoon, Instructor. May I help you with something...?" Jou asked professionally, but deep inside, his subconscious was shaking at the domineering attitude this man had in his eyes, almost scary.

The man smirked and waved the words away as if forgiving Jou for something he didn't know what for. "I just came by to see how the newbie is doing."

"Oh," Jou struggled to find words as the man approached him even more. "I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking." He began to slowly step back with each step the intruder made moving forward.

"That's good," the man said softly, backing Jou into a corner. "It's not every year that someone would dare try such a hard position and actually pass."

Jou laughed nervously even as he felt the corner of the wall on his back. "Well, I must be one of the lucky ones, then?"

The man smirked even more, leaning against Jou with both his arms leaning on his sides, trapping him. "So young...how old are you...?"

The young Instructor gulped before answering. "24."

"Hmm...Instructor Liore. You are very young indeed. It is no wonder why the others at the top were worried for your abilities. It is very rare, to allow someone as young as 24 to teach at such a very high position, why I believe the youngest we had was 25. You're a very special one, I can tell."

Jou didn't know whether to beam with pride or shiver with fright. "Instructor...uh...?"

"Xenmas. Jonathan Xenmas." Instructor Xenmas whispered in his ear.

/Ahh/ Jou's comedian side yelped. /That's an acronym of Ansem! It's Ansem's nobody and he want's to steal my heart to complete Kingdom Hearts! That's NOT a coincidence/

"I-instructor Xenmas, would you please keep your distance?" Jou asked, proud that his voice didn't shake as much.

"Scared?"

/You're right on the fuckin' mark./ "No, I just don't like my space violated by a complete stranger," Jou retorted with a small growl. No one was allowed to get close to him so intimately except his husband. No one. Even if he is under a false name and persona, he was still the loving husband of Seto Kaiba.

/If that bastard tries to kiss me.../ Jou's hands tightened into fists.

And almost like he read his mind, Xenmas leaned in for a kiss. Jou saw red and immediately gave the intruder a side winder across his face. He pushed forward and managed to keep his distance and stared angrily. "Don't come near me ever again, Xenmas! Or next time, you won't be so lucky with just a punch to the face!"

And with that, he ran out the door.

Three late students, an argument with Crowler, a shouting match with his students, sexual harassment nipping at his heels...

...and lunch barely even started yet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Man! That must suck! Will Jou crack under pressure from all of it, or step up the plate a bit?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Dueling Monkey?

A/N: New Chapter!

**Dragonlady222**: Yep, poor guy!

**jenn120**: I'm glad. It would put Yugi to shame!

**Aya Kurayami**: What a day, indeed...

**Bleedingchaos**: If only he could...

**LP-lova210**: I'm sorry! I know I haven't been updating recently I've been busy! But I'm glad you were waiting for me!

**Bakergirl**: I died a while ago, but my friend brought me back to update!

**ChibiveggiethePuppyshipper**: Thank you!

**Reesescupprincess**: Maybe...

**IcyFireyChik**: Yes, I remember you! How could I not?

**Mandapandabug**: Actually, Alexis has hazel eyes, not blue. She is like Seto and Jou's love child because she has Jou's hair color and eyes, but has Seto's hairstyle and serious disposition. That's why I love her...

**Magna Dragoon**: Thank you!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: The Dueling Monkey?

Angry, he stomped down the crone hallway not looking where he was going and slammed into someone's shoulder causing the person to fall over with books littering the floor.

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned around to help the person. It was a female Instructor in a Slifer Red Uniform, skirt and all. She had blue-black hair tied back into a bun with chopsticks holding it together with two front tendons of hair resting on both shoulders. Cerulean blue eyes covered by fashionable glasses that didn't really look nerdy at all.

She hastily got on her knees to pick up the books and Jou copied.

"Sorry about that," Jou apologized with sincerity. "I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's okay, it was pretty much my fault for not paying attention," the young woman hastily replied trying her best to juggle the books in her arms.

Jou pitied the girl. "Do you want me to help you carry these?" He motioned the books in his arms.

She finally looked up at him and took a really good look at him and said with awe, "You'd really do that for me?"

The pup raised an eyebrow. "You talk like no one hasn't ever helped you before."

She hastily looked away. "Not everyone is completely nice in this Academy."

"I hear you," Jou nodded in sympathy. Then added, "Where are you heading?"

"Oh!" She pushed her glasses up when they began to slide down. "In my classroom down the hall----I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you. I can manage—"

"Say no more," Jou grinned. "Let's hurry, or we'll miss lunch!"

As they walked down the hallway, Jou asked. "So what's your name?"

"Oh! It's Dawson. Kaho Dawson. I'm the Instructor in the Study of Magic Cards." She replied nervously. "You?"

Jou made the assumption that no one has ever really talked to this curious girl, because she seemed to have trouble keeping the conversation up without stuttering nervously. "Instructor Malachai Liore. I teach History of Duel Monsters."

As they reached the classroom and set the books on her desk, she asked enthusiastically, "So you're the one who teaches History of Duel Monsters? You're so lucky. Teaching your students the origins of a game that spanned millennia's! If they had established it when I first started teaching, I would of—!" She stopped abruptly, and turned away in embarrassment.

Jou smiled. "You love the study of the past?"

"I read about it all the time!" She said excitedly, forgetting her embarrassment. "Ancient Egypt, duels between royalty..." She added this in a lower voice. "...Shadow Games."

"Ah," Jou nodded. "You know of the Shadow Games?"

Dawson shifted nervously. "My uncle was a colleague to someone who studied Ancient Egyptian history and came up with the theories of dark magic back then."

Jou checked his watch. "We'd better get going before the other Instructors get worried that I haven't shown for the first time in the café."

This made Dawson laugh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what's the special today, Kaho?" Jou grin grew wider at the prospect of food.

Kaho blushed at the first name and led him to the table seated only for Instructors and other higher ups that felt like joining the table than eating in their rooms and offices. "Um, we have menus, so we don't have to wait in line like the students."

"Hey, newbie!" One of the Instructors called from the other side of the table. "Come sit with us and tell us about your day."

"Well," Kaho said nervously. "I'll see you later, Instructor Liore."

Jou blinked. "You don't want to sit with me? And I told you to call me Malachai."

Her blush grew even more and she looked away. "Many rather not have my company. I don't really talk much at lunch. I mostly read." She pulled out a book out of no where to stake her claim.

He grabbed her hand anyways and pulled her to two empty seats with the inviting Instructors. "Read, shmead. You're my friend, Kaho and I never leave my friends behind."

Kaho felt like comically crying behind her specs. "Malachai."

Putting her into a seat like a gentleman, he sat next to her and grinned at the Instructors. "What's up, guys?"

The one across from Jou had wild red hair in a Ra Yellow Uniform, smiled mannerly and introduced himself. "I am Instructor Nanaki. I teach Card Numericals and Statistics." (1)

The beautiful woman on his left was in an Obelisk Blue Uniform and had wavy light blue hair which the hairstyle reminded Jou of Mai Valentine. She offered her hand to Jou elegantly and he equally shook it. "Instructor Kanui. I teach Card Effects and Attributes."

"Since we're introducing ourselves," The man on the right turned around. "Hi there," He shook Jou's hand. "My name is Instructor Lyman Banner. I am in charge of the Slifer Dormitory."

"Well then, this is a very formal 'hello'," Jou said enthusiastically shaking his hand. "You're my hero my man, for taking care of the young Slifers."

Banner smiled. "It is my pleasure to do so."

"And I'm sure you have met Instructor Dawson," Kanui narrowed her eyes as she purred in Kaho's direction. Jou turned to his side to see Kaho looking straight onto her lap, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, she's been an amazing help to me into getting comfortable in this place," Jou defended Kaho good-naturedly causing Kaho to look up in surprise.

"Really?" Kanui raised an elegant eyebrow.

Jou nodded in complete defense for Kaho. "She's a generous person, to help someone as new as me to get settled in this Academy. I'm very grateful."

Kaho blushed even further and concentrated onto her plate. "It was nothing." She mumbled.

"Well, well," A voice said. "Looks like she's good for _something_."

Kanui immediately stood up, her cheeks flushed. "L-leon!" Jou saw Kaho automatically cringe at the name.

"I told you not to call me by my first name, Kanui. It's Instructor Valentine to you," Valentine snarled softly taking his seat next to the trembling Kaho. He looked at her profile with a telltale smirk. "Having fun getting lost in one of your silly books?"

She didn't answer him, but kept to staring at her plate as if hoping that he would ignore her.

Jou snarled quietly. This guy was being mean to his new friend!

Banner cleared his throat. "Valentine, why do you always pick on Dawson all the time? Please act civil for once."

"Agreed," Nanaki added. "That is not a positive way to show our young charges," He motioned at the students on the other side of the café.

Valentine only smiled in an almost sneer. He had shoulder length wood brown hair with deep cherry mahogany eyes. He looked warm on the outside, but had a very cold personality in sharp contrast. "She's so easy, it's almost funny." Looking down at her with a cold smirk, Jou realized something and automatically began to laugh.

Everybody stared at him. Jou then said between bouts of laughter, "Oh, the irony!"

Nothing much was said that hour.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No offense, Malachai," Kaho said quietly as they carried extra textbooks into the basement. "But you're a bit insane."

Jou couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry, but it just reminded me of something so familiar that's all."

After a bit of silence, Kaho said, "I hate him."

He looked at her. "You mean Valentine?"

She nodded. "Instructor Leon Valentine, Ritual Monster Analyst. He always picks on me, he thinks he's such a god, and he's arrogant and rude! He's got almost every girl panting right behind him! Can't he focus on someone else but me?"

"Maybe he likes you," Jou replied. This made Kaho stop. She lowered her eyes then said, "That's impossible." The last part was firm and ending.

They reached the Text Room and proceeded to set the books down. It was then that Jou noticed a chimpanzee in a cage feasting on a banana. "Hey! A monkey!" He ran toward it and began to poke it through the cage.

Kaho reached over to look. "Oh! You haven't met SAL Wheeler yet?" (2)

Jou stopped playing around with the monkey and looked at her frigidly. "...Who...?"

"That chimpanzee's name is SAL Wheeler. He's an experiment to dueling. He can almost successfully duel with a monkey-themed deck...um...Malachai?"

Jou didn't seem to listen as he delved into flashbacks.

"_Look here, it's Wheeler the Dueling Monkey."_

"_I have a banana for you, monkey."_

"_A monkey can duel much better than you..."_

Jou began to grow angry. His fists shook. "So, who named him Wheeler?"

She cocked her head to one side. "I believe it was Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba!"

"Right...uh, Malachai, are you alright?" Kaho freaked when Jou began to shake the bars angrily causing the chimpanzee to squeal loudly.

"Stupid son of a bitch! I'm gonna beat the shit out of him when I find him! Make fun of me, will ya!!!!!!" Jou yelled, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "Dueling monkey! I'll show ya monkey! Monkey, fuckin' monkey! Joey Wheeler ain't a fuckin' monkey! I'm gonna kill him!"

"M-m-malachai?" Kaho stuttered as Jou zoomed out of the room leaving a shocked Instructor and a freaked out monkey behind.

Line

Seto Kaiba checked his email that night, waiting for the contracts for the go-ahead building for a new Kaiba Corp in Buenos Aires. He came across a few personal emails, like the one from Mokuba back on the main land and Monique at his main KC base.

But what really surprised him was a video message from his pup. Before he clicked on it, he wondered what he wanted. Maybe to tell him about his day? Or, how he should add more greasy foods on the menu? Or, maybe to show his appreciation, a strip tease? The last one was what Seto hoped for. What else would he send a video message?

Eager to see what's inside, he clicked it open, only to see Jou's completely angry face staring back at him.

"You stupid bastard! How dare you mock me like that! You're the most terrible person in the entire fucking planet, ya know that! After everything I gave you, you go and make a fool out of me! When I see you again, I'm gonna kick your arrogant ass into Neptune! Why Neptune? Because your stupid ass astronomers said that Pluto is no longer a planet, that's why! Do you have some sort of grudge against Pluto or something! Seems appropriate that you'd kick a small, weird planet off the face of the Solar System just because it doesn't fit _your_ needs, you insensitive bastard! (3) You're not getting any from me anymore, no sirree! Have a nice, pissed off day!" The screen went blank.

Seto stared wide-eyed at the computer. What the hell did he do?

TBC...

00000000000000000000000000000

(1): Please tell me you know who this guy is!

(2): Yes, SAL Wheeler is a real character on GX.

(3): Yes, this is all true. If you don't believe me, find out on google. Pluto is officially no longer a planet. (Cries)

Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Daily Life In the Academy

A/N: Hello, thanks for waiting! I've been juggling school and two fanfics (tee hee!)

**jenn120**: I know, but thanks to Stephen Colbert from the Colbert Report and his humorous debating against the astronomers, they decided to keep it as a planet! Hurray!

**dragonlady222**: You should've seen my face when I saw SAL Wheeler! I almost pissed my pants with laughter!

**LP-lova210**: I'm glad you learned a lot!

**Aya Kurayami**: Yeah, I know. And he misses Jou too... --

**mandapandabug**: You sure do write a lot... Yes, he did seriously made a dueling monkey after Jou. You can look it up on Wikipedia! SAL means Super Animal Learning. The whole name thing is self explanatory in my first fanfic. Jou used to live in America and to avoid conflicts with his long name, it was changed to Joey Wheeler. When he returned to Japan after his parents had split up, it was pretty much common sense to return his original name to Katsuya Jounouchi, so no one would have trouble pronouncing his name once he started school again there. Pretty much why Jou was laughing. Because when Dawson and Valentine quarrels, it resembles somewhat of Seto and Jou's love lives as well. Thanks for the review!

**bleedingchaos**: Thanks!

**Assassin of the Shadows**: It's great hearing from you again! And I'm glad you found LI2:SoaL very catchy. Keep reviewing on it, okay? Thanks!

**bakergirl**: I was itching to do a strip tease, but with me, I'd probably make it a full blown orgy with the computer screen. Sometimes I get carried away with smut scenes...(smirk devilishly)

Enjoy this new chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6: Daily Life in the Academy

Jou was in no good mood. His first day seemed to be a turn for the worst and he hoped to Ra that he got over the hard part of it all. Not to mention, he was fruitlessly angry at his husband for naming a monkey after him. He made it his sole objective to not talk to him until that righteous bastard apologizes for his morally wrong crimes.

It was already two weeks and he was already run down by paper grading and starting new lesson plans. Hopefully, once he got it out of the way, the next year would be much easier to work with as soon as the new lesson plan was approved by the Academy.

He's not even the type to enjoy paper work in the first place!

He sighed. But alas, he wanted the job so he couldn't complain as much. The classes weren't the problem, it was everything between it.

Crowler seemed to make it his life's mission to follow him around looking for some kind of petty violation to get him in trouble with the Board of Dueling Education and that Instructor Xenmas trying to put subtle moves on him at the same time. It kept him on his toes a lot and it was tiring him out profusely.

Asking Seto Kaiba for help seemed common sense, but like we told you before, Jou had his pride to uphold and refused to talk to him.

But it was getting so damn hard!

Jou let out a small whimper. Though he was angry at him, he missed him so much. They were in the same building, but it was nearly impossible to meet with each other without anyone noticing anything strange about it. And he was sure that Seto had more business to attend to than to take care of a short fused husband.

He remembered a long forgotten memory in ancient Egypt with him and Seto and pulled out a hot blush. He hated it when it happened. He was slowly gaining his memories when he was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but it happened in random moments. Will it ever stop? (1)

Because of his daydreaming, he landed in the front of the Obelisk Blue Dormitory for Ladies when he was supposed to be heading in a completely different direction, the Central Library in the Ra Yellow Sector.

Growling in frustration at himself, he began to stalk back to trace his steps when he saw Crowler doing his best impression of a silent ninja as he sauntered into the entryway through the Ladies Dormitory.

"What the fuck...?" Jou whispered as he slowly followed Crowler as far as the huge double doors. Was Crowler some kind of lolita pervert?

After five minutes, Crowler quietly began leaving the Dormitory and Jou hid behind the hall pillars. The strange Instructor let out a sinister chuckle and left, but the blond pup already saw the items he was holding: a fancy envelope and a bottle of what looked like super expensive perfume...

Jou let out a freaked out shout. "Crowler's a pervert!"

"What was that?" A voice asked right behind him. Jou jumped like a cat that had water thrown on him and spun around.

He remembered this person. It was Fonda Fontaine, the Supervisor for the Ladies Dormitory and Gym Instructor.

"I saw Crowler come out of the Ladies Dormitory, Ms. Fontaine," Jou answered truthfully. "It looked suspicious, so I followed him to see what's up."

Fontaine blinked and put her hands on her hips. "I see. Men aren't allowed into the Ladies Dormitory, you know."

Jou shrugged apologetically. "Would it help that I'm gay?"

"Hmm...now that's a different story, Liore," She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But it's best not to tell that to Xenmas. Rumor has it that you're his next conquest."

He slumped with a disgusted look on his face. "He doesn't get that I'm not interested?"

"No, he just doesn't take no for an answer," Fontaine reprimanded with a smile. "Such a shame, too. You're pretty cute."

This made Jou blush. "Thanks."

Fontaine nodded and waved a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to speak to the Chancellor about Crowler's little sneak festivities."

Like a gentleman, he watched her leave safely and proceeded to the Central Library feeling a little irked about today's events.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching Crowler closely, Jou followed him around later on, and saw him slip the fancy envelope into Jaden Yuki's locker. Now this was getting strange. Was he trying to set Jaden up for something to get him expelled?

As Crowler left, Jaden and Syrus arrived to open their lockers, except that Jou discovered that the letter was actually in Syrus' locker.

Oops, Crowler's bad?

Jou left feeling uneasy. It felt like the old days, when Yugi was always targeted, (mostly by Seto), because of his dueling skills. He then prayed to his old Lady Luck to guide Jaden through all the toils and problems that may await him.

0000000000000000000000000

"Ever heard of the Abandoned Dorm?" Kaho asked Jou in the luxurious Instructors Lounge. When Jou looked at her, she had a blissful look in her eyes as if the subject was a pleasant memory.

Jou blinked from the papers he was grading. "The Abandoned Dorm?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. It used to be the old Obelisk Blue Dormitory. They say it's haunted, that's why no one supposedly lives there anymore. If you ever tread there, they say you get pulled into a Shadow Duel and if you lose, you lose your soul to the darkness that surrounds that area and you disappear. Those that were brave enough to cross that path never made it back."

He frowned. Maybe he could ask the Yamis to look into this. "Do you know where it is?"

She gave him a cute smile and put her finger to lips as if shushing him. "It's. A. Sec-ret."

Jou laughed. "I'm sure that no one's going to be going there anytime soon, if they value their lives, am I correct?" He then thought for a moment then said, "You know what, maybe if we can get Crowler blindfolded and send him there on his birthday..."

She laughed at that statement. "Or even Valentine!" They both began to laugh.

It was then that the doors were slammed open and a couple of Slifer Reds ran in, breathless and absolutely terrified.

Many Instructors rose to their feet immediately, wondering what happened.

"Some students went exploring into the Abandoned Dormitory!" One of the Slifers wheezed.

And almost on cue, they heard an earsplitting scream from outside where the Abandoned Dormitory was supposed to be.

Jou ran out the door with Kaho at his heels.

"It's suicide to go there alone!" She exclaimed as she picked up distance with him.

"I don't care!" Jou replied back. "I know that voice! That was Alexis Rhodes' scream!"

TBC...

(1): If you don't get it, keep watching out for new chapters of my new midquel, Lasting Impressions 2: Sins of a Lover, which features the lasting question on what happened to Jou that got him to return to Seto at the end of the first fanfic!

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Thanks and review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Close Shave Too Much

A/N: Because of school, I may have to update every weekend. Sorry!

**Bakergirl**: Yep!

**bleedingchaos**: Thanx

**Aya Kurayami**:

**mandapandabug**: Yeah, I've been busy and ran out of plot bunnies. There was a scene I deleted where Xenmas cornered Jou and was going to grope him until Seto came along out of jealousy. But it felt ooc when I made it, so maybe next chapter!

**LP-lova210**: They're both perverts!

**Koolmint26**: Yeah, lack of plot bunnies...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: A Close Shave Too Much

Jou ran from the school toward the old Obelisk Blue dorm, his old heroic complex running on adrenaline. It was out of his character to just step by and watch. A student needed him and he wouldn't refuse.

As he reached the dorm, he found it overgrown and dank. He could barely see anything there, but that didn't stop him.

"Rhodes?" Jou yelled through his cupped palms so it could get better distance. He didn't really expect her to answer, let alone anybody else, but he was horrifying surprised when he got an answer. More distinctly, the voice of Cyrus Truesdale.

"Instructor Liore! Help us, please! Jaden's in a duel with a ghost!" He heard Cyrus yelled in a panicked shrill which made Jou jump backwards.

"G-ghosts!" Jou gulped and took a deep breath, then he gave his all and ran forward toward his young charges.

Hopefully, getting to them could also get to Alexis who may be in greater danger as the clock ticks by.

He reached the lopsided doors of the entrance. They were positioned enough to let a couple of kids in but not a full grown man. He decided to kick the doors in. As he did so, he screamed for the students, but did not get an answer this time.

Worried, he cautiously treaded forward, avoiding rickety floors and objects that could fall on him from the dilapidated ceiling. It horrified him that the entire place looked like the Crypt Keeper's mansion from Tales of the Crypt; one of the oldest but scariest television shows from America.

When he reached the pool area, the water was murky and disgusting like green puke. Jou felt like vomiting. He called out for them again, but with no response.

He felt a shiver running through his spine. "My Joey senses are tingling," He joked to himself, letting out a nervous laugh. Maybe there really is a ghost in this old dorm.

The shiver attacked him again and he began to freak out. "I wish Seto were here..." He sniffed. Darkness maybe his calling, but ghosts weren't. If Seto were there, he'd call Jou an idiot and tell him that ghosts didn't exist.

That was when something pushed him from behind and he fell headfirst into the pool. Jou began to violently freak out as he tried to break the surface.

But he was stopped by a force that kept his head underwater and he began to thrash wildly to save himself from drowning. Was it a hand that was holding him? A ghost?

Jou broke the struggle only for a moment and coughed out Seto's name in a helpless notion as the hand caught hold of his head and was pushed down into the water once again.

Was his last words to Seto going to be through a god forsaken webcam? Would Seto's last reminder of him going to be his anger towards him? Would the children be safe?

He was down to his final struggling breath and he was slowly losing strength. Was this the end?

Seto...he thought as he slid into his drowning.

All of a sudden, he felt himself being pulled out of the pool and back on to dry land. He felt something pumping onto his stomach and a pair of very warm lips enclosed over his, pushing life giving air into his cold body. It felt so beautiful to the drowned man.

He felt his body give way to regurgitate the water in his lungs and he automatically popped his head up to spit out the disgusting water. That was when hands began to stroke through his soggy hair and the hot body of his savior clinging to him.

That was when he noticed the familiar cherry brown hair beneath his lashes. "S-seto...?"

"Gods...my puppy...I almost lost you..." He whispered harshly into Jou's ear, crushing himself against his husband. Jou noticed that Seto's voice was on the edge of sobbing.

He weakly returned the hug as best as he could and felt Seto lift him up in his arms. The pup was grateful. His body didn't feel like getting up anyways.

Remembering the reason he was here, he said, "The kids! They're somewhere around here!"

"It's all right," Seto responded gruffly. He refused to cry, he refused! "The students were apprehended by Crowler and is at the Academy. Now, I'm taking you back to my quarters, whether you like it or not." He didn't care about Jou's disguise anymore. It was not worth the trouble if he had to give Jou to someone else so he can be cared for instead of himself. Not when he almost lost his pup to a watery grave if he had not arrived sooner.

Jou didn't seem to retort, he just wanted to snuggle into his husband. The most important need he was deprived of for a couple of months now was Seto and Mokuba. He missed his family greatly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After Jou was scrubbed clean in Seto's luxurious suite he was given Seto's warm night clothes and snuggled gratefully in his husband's huge bed. Though he was used to cramped rooms from the Slifer Dormitory, as he had been doing his entire life, being a street urchin once before, he missed the luxury of life. He only hoped he didn't get too dependant on it like Seto and Mokuba did for most of their lives. Not that it was wrong of course. Everybody wanted the comfort of riches. He was just extremely lucky to find that his love was rich as well. For all he cared, if Seto lived in a cardboard box and whispered psychotically to himself about the government conspiring against him, he'd still love him. Though, they might have trouble fitting into a cramped up, weathered, beaten old box.

Seto was on the phone with the Chancellor, telling him that he found Instructor Liore as well in the old dorm and told them to halt the search parties. Jou felt extremely guilty. He caused this entire mess for Seto to clean up and it wasn't a good feeling. What baffled him the most was who caused his near drowning? It had to be a physical person, right? Who wanted him to die?

After Seto set the receiver down, he turned to face Jou, the look in his eyes made Jou cringe. "You scared the shit out of me today, Katsuya. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

When Seto calls Jou by his first name, it's not ever good. "I was just trying to save the students," He defended weakly.

"By getting yourself killed?" Seto rebutted dangerously. "If I had not happened to be there by mistake, you would've drowned."

Jou dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Sorry's not good enough for what happened, Katsuya. You cost the Academy a commotion. If the students were only there, they would have just been expelled right on the spot, but now that an Instructor is into this mix, the higher ups are complaining as we speak."

These were the times that he really wished he had drowned. "I was just trying to save the students," He repeated again. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had a migraine. "More or less, you tried. But on a personal matter, I will not stand idly by while you get yourself killed. You may not believe it, but in my book, my husband comes before my job. I thought you felt the same way. That's it Jou."

"...I know." Seto looked up at Jou and saw guilt in his eyes as he proceeded from the bed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're right," Jou said quietly. "I'm just causing you more trouble...more than I'm worth. So that's why..."

It was a small silence before Jou uttered, "I want to go home."

Seto looked at him in minimal surprise.

"It isn't worth it if I have to endanger myself and I want to spare you the hardship of covering my tracks. I don't want you to worry about me every time I try some hair brained scheme all on my own. I've totally neglected the consequences you have to shoulder for my decisions. I wasn't raised to cause pain to those I love, so that's why...I want to go home, Seto," Jou whispered brokenly.

Seto was silent for a moment, then uttered. "Jou, I'm sorry if I upsetted you in any way. You already know that I can be a heartless bastard unintentionally. You don't have to do this."

"But I do," Jou replied softly. "After that whole situation back there, I asked myself if I can really do things on my own when I have a family I need to be with. Back then, I didn't have anyone, so I did anything I can to keep myself working. But now...it's different. I'm happily married to you and I love being with Mokuba and my friends, but I thought that I would have less freedom now because of my obligations. That's why I wanted to be an Instructor, but now I really wonder if that's what I really want. I mean, I practically had split this family apart! Mokuba's back in Japan, you can't see me because I'm in disguise, and I can't take the strain of not being with you anymore!"

Jou leaned into his husband. "I miss touching you like this, you holding me. I thought I would drown and I'd never be with you again, never make love to you again, never spend time with Mokuba again. "That's why..."

Seto returned the embrace. "Pup..."

"I want to go home to you and Mokuba. I want to quit being an Instructor."

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oh, no! What will happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: A Plea to Return

A/N: Yes, it's been months, but the inspiration hasn't been kicking as of yet. Sorry. XP

**koolmint26: **Really, everyone's making the conclusion that it was the female Instructor. XD

**dragonlady222: **Yea, maybe.

**bakergirl:** I always mess with his life. XD

**Assassin of the Shadows: **Nice evaluation. Seto's just worried for Jou's life. I mean, who the heck wants to kill him? T.T

**Aya Kurayami: **

**mandapandabug: **The story plot is sort of canon to the real GX series. It could probably answer you questions as to why they were in the forbidden dorm in the first place. The rest I can't answer for spoiling purposes, sorry!

**LP-lova210:** I like cookies! Thanks!

**neverforgetygo: **Thank you.

**bleedingchaos:** Sorry. XD

**SoLeMn RaInDrOpS: **Aww...tell me how it went, okay?

**Zeltazia: **Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Plea to Return

Jou dried his hair out in his husband's luxurious bathroom that seemed to be the size of a single classroom complete with a roman tub next to a Japanese styled tiled floor. He washed out his black hair to reveal his adonis glowing golden locks.

Slipping on a fresh pair of silk pants and a towel around his shoulders to prevent the stray drops of water to annoyingly drip down his back, he stepped out and found Seto on the phone. He could tell from his husband's intent look in his eyes that it was a very tense conversation. He waited quietly for Seto to finish, sitting on the silky love seat near the bed, sullen like. There went his teaching in Duel Academy.

Seto set the phone down and sat next to his now blond husband, looking exhausted. Jou felt guilty for putting all this on his love's shoulders. He scooted next to Seto and snuggled against his side, his semi-wet hair soaking the brunet's expensive Armani dress shirt. Seto couldn't care less about his clothes and wrapped an arm around his depressed husband's shoulder, dropping his face into the drippy, golden head of his.

"I guess everyone knows I'm a phony, huh?" Jou said quietly. All he got was a covered sigh from Seto. "I'm sorry, Seto. To put you through all this..."

The brunet lifted his head and coaxed Jou's now beautiful, natural hazel eyes to stare back at him. "I'd do it all over again, pup."

Jou closed his eyes at his husband's tired state. It was his job to take care of him! It looked like he was ready to grow grey hairs and kick the bucket. "Seto, I can't believe I was so selfish. Here I was pursuing whatever I please and I didn't bother worrying about your health! Who knows what you could've done while I was gone! You look like you've never slept in weeks!"

Seto narrowed his eyes in defense. "I'm not three years old, puppy. I know I work too much, but I promised to take care of myself so you wouldn't have to worry while you do your thing. Don't forget who I am. I always plan ahead with these things."

The blond still shook his head. "It's alright, now, though. Once this is all over, we can go back to Domino and everything will be fine." Seto stared at the smile unbelievingly.

"Jou..."

"I made up my mind, Seto," Jou finished gently. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Jou rose up to get it. "I want to return home with you, see Mokuba again, and just make this believe that this had never happened." He opened the door to find Jaden, Cyrus, and Alexis staring at him. He stared back blankly.

"Can we come in, dude?" Jaden asked.

Jou blinked and stepped aside to let them through.

* * *

As they walked in, they looked in awe at the grand condo. "Holy...! This place is way bigger than the Slifer Dorm!" Jaden stared excitedly. 

Alexis saw the great Seto Kaiba staring at her leisurely from the love seat, his arms spread against the top of the couch in a relaxed position. Even looking ruggedly unprofessional still made him devilishly sexy. She blushed and bowed. "M-Mr. Kaiba. It's an honor to see you!"

Seto waved it off silently. He was used to the god worshiping. Cyrus stayed to the door awkwardly.

Jou scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you know Seto Kaiba. He's my husband."

"That makes you Katsuya Kaiba, then?" Cyrus piped softly.

The blond nodded. Jaden looked at Jou with a grin. "How come you hid your identity from us, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Call me Jou," Jou reprimanded. "I was afraid, that I wouldn't be taken seriously if I registered as myself. That I would've just have been hired because I was married to the guy who started this school. Seto helped me register under a false alias."

"That makes sense," Alexis responded.

"So? Now what's going to happen to the lesson plan?" Jaden asked jokingly.

Seto smirked at the throb that was beating on Jou's head. "There's no more lesson plan from me. Ask the new Instructor." He proceeded to go back to the safety of the bathroom until Jaden moved in front of him.

"What? Are you telling us you're not coming back to class?" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's right," Jou frowned and did a 180 back to Seto on the couch. "I know I'm fired on the spot already."

"But, you were like, one of the top rated duelists in the world!" Jaden insisted.

"Who better qualified than you to teach us here in Duel Academy?" Alexis added as well, still feeling a bit embarrassed by Seto Kaiba's presence.

"We want you to stay, Mr. Kai-I mean, Jou," Cyrus finished.

Seto stood up. "Well, well, Jou. You've dug yourself a hole too deep. Now lie in it mutt." He said affectionately, returning to his beloved laptop.

Jou shook his fist comically at his husband's retreating back. "Some help you are, bastard."

"Come on back, Jou!" Jaden repeated seriously. "You're one of the best! We need you."

"It's just a history class, Mr. Yuki," Jou finished. "And besides, I've got a family waiting for me at home."

"You're pregnant!" Jaden exclaimed. Alexis and Cyrus froze at Jaden's stupidity.

Jou looked at him as if he was a Martian from outer space and Seto hid himself by the screen of the laptop, his shoulders shaking in an out of character format. Apparently, he was trying not to laugh.

The blond sighed after a moment then slumped. "Oh, how I wish that were true..."

The gang heard a crash. Seto accidentally pushed his laptop off the table in shock.

"And..." Jou added with a longing look. "I always wanted a son, but a daughter would be joyful too..." He hugged Alexis. "I bet she'd look EXACTLY like you..."

Seto looked at Jou as if he gained over four hundred pounds in a split second. "K-kids...?"

"Doesn't Ms. Rhodes look like us, Seto darling?" Jou cooed. "Let's adopt her!" Alexis' face turned a deep red.

Jaden laughed. "Hey Alexis Kaiba, that rings a definite bell!" Cyrus smiled weakly.

"I always wanted kids..." Jou reminisced. "Maybe six or seven...Right Seto...?" Seto looked ready to bolt from the room.

Instead he strode over quickly and pushed Jou towards the kids. "On second thought, take him please. At least until he gets those thoughts out of his head."

"Hey! I didn't decide on coming back!" Jou retorted angrily.

"But you have to, teach! We need you!" Jaden begged.

Just then, the door was knocked on again. Seto walked over to open it. The chancellor was at the door. Along with the heads of the dormitories and Crowler.

"What are these children doing in your presence, Mr. Kaiba?" Crowler demanded wickedly at Jaden and the other two.

"They just came to talk to me, Crowler. Don't blow a nose job," Jou put his arms behind his head in ignorance.

"Y-you! We would like a word with you, Mr. Katsuya Kaiba, even if you are married to the sole benefactor of Duel Academy!" Crowler hissed back.

"Enough." Seto said tautly. It instantly shut Crowler up. "We will take care of this predicament once and for all. Like adults."

Jou nodded and proceeded to lead the kids to the exit. "Later guys."

"Will you return to class, Jou?" Cyrus whispered.

"We'll see. Just now, we have to take care of this with the administrators. Then, well..." He shrugged.

"Katsuya," Seto called from the door. "Let's go."

Jou apologetically closed the door. "I'm sorry."

The three just stared dejectedly at the piece of hardwood. They can only wait until the next day to see if their favorite teacher would show up in his class. A perfect smile that would grace his features. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Review! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Compromise

A/N: My god...I can't believe I just wrote the next chapter to IIDA...it's a miracle. Seriously, I never thought of going back to this, concerning that I promised myself I'd finish the two stories I'm currently working on: Operation Starcrossed and Jou's Guide to Becoming the Perfect Boyfriend. But, as all neglected fics go to a writer, we forget the plot. That's a big thing for me. But there were a lot of reviewers begging me for another chapter and as the lowlife I am, I comply obediently...

I think my last reviewer who begged me was reesescupprincess and that was the last tic in my head. Maybe it was the peanut butter cup or the princess bit, I don't know, but something clicked in my rambunctious brain and I became compelled to write the next chapter. Now that I think of it, it could be the peanut butter cups...

But, like I said before, I forgot the plot and my initial intentions. However, I know I'm the type to forget stuff if I neglect a story and always made sure to read back and look at the clues I purposefully made in the chapters as a failsafe strategy. So, I read the story over again...

A lot of it made me giggle because I had humor at the time---I think it dimmed with age, though...Shang Wong of Hong Kong---snicker. I'm such a spazz.

Seriously, I want to be a writer on that actually finishes her stories. And by damn, I'm going to finish these three fics if I have to squeeze every bit of inspiration out of my lifeless body!

I feel better now...

* * *

Chapter 9: The Compromise 

"Well now. Now that everyone is present, we shall initiate the hearing." The Chancellor clapped his hands good-naturedly, earning a raised eyebrow from Jou.

"Here?" It was almost comical to believe that such an important meeting was going to take place in Seto's suite.

The Head of Ra Dormitories nodded in conclusion. "Mr. Seto Kaiba has informed this hearing to be secretive, lest we have a public investigation."

"No doubt the press would hand over their mothers for this scoop," Seto responded darkly. "They'll start using you in gossip columns more than it already is."

Jou could only nod in affirmation. He had first-hand experience at rumors, Seto being one of the head topics for as long as a year. Not to mention, their announcement of their marriage being played over and over in the public eye. If you picked up the National Inquirer still, you'd find more half-baked rumors than last time. Jou's favorite was the rumor of Seto and him escaping to a private island due to depression from strict Japanese laws and Jou's drug abuse because of Seto physically abusing him after extreme bouts of working under pressure. It's a mass hilarity between his friends.

But it sure shut Yami up when a column was put up about him eloping with Anzu since she was carrying his illegitimate child and discovering that the child had a good chance of being mentally retarded. Good times.

"Well, I believe that it is unethical for Mr. Katsuya Kaiba going around under a hidden alias to children!" Crowler smugly debated. It was apparent that he believed that the others would agree with him.

"Since when did you ever care about the children?" Jou snarled indignantly. "You're only keeping this job because you enjoy bathing in the lime light and making the kids' life hard!"

"Now, now," The Chancellor placated the situation. "What's important now is how we deal with the press."

"Simple," Crowler plucked some lace from his wrist primly. "We kick Mr. Katsuya out of the Academy under that ridiculous alias and we could get some semblance of normalcy back."

Kaiba's growl made Crowler jump like a fish out of water. "You decide on nothing, peon!" It was Jou's assumption that Seto was offended at Crowler calling Jou's alias 'ridiculous', considering that he was the one who thought it up himself. "As a matter of fact, I have a better plan of action."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Instructor Banner smiled as if everything was fine in the world.

Seto cleared his throat, his demeanor becoming professional. "We tell the truth."

"What?!" Surprisingly, both Crowler and Jou exclaimed in unison.

"I want him kicked out!" Crowler whined.

"I thought we agreed that we were going back to Domino!" Jou sputtered in shock.

"Both of you do shut up," Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and they wisely stayed silent. Crowler, who was fearful of his job and Jou, who was genuinely worried about Seto's sudden lack of energy. "Listen. We can put the press on our side. So what if Jou wanted to be an Instructor? Also, we can tell them that he changed his alias for fear of being accused of using connections instead of pure talent. The press will eat it up and sympathy for him will rise. Not to mention, Duel Academy will be greatly publicized because of it. Knowing that the third best duelist in the world would be teaching at the Academy will raise many hopefuls into joining."

The jolly robust head of Slifer Red nodded enthusiastically. "That's an excellent idea, Mr. Kaiba! No doubt that Slifer Red will keep your rambunctious husband permanently?"

"Feh, of course you'd want the President's husband in your dorms," Crowler sneered malignantly. "Desiring to rise your menial livings up a notch...?"

"Well, why not?" Jou challenged evenly. "Believe it or not, Slifer Red is still part and parcel of the Academy. It's only fair to give them SOME sort of luxury while they currently remain in the dormitories..." He turned to Seto for back-up, only to which did Seto shift uncomfortably to the side as if it was his fault that Slifer Red's dorms were that shoddy.

Which was true.

"Er..." Seto looked away almost in an annoyed embarrassment. "I believe we could come up with some sort of arrangement," Ignoring the blatant look that Crowler was giving him, he added. "What do you have in mind?"

Jou, Banner and the Head of Slifer Red gave a three-way look at each other and almost at once they grinned, having known what the other was thinking.

"How about a meal plan other than meatball sandwiches...?" Jou grinned eagerly.

* * *

"So, that means your name isn't Malachai Liore anymore, is it?" Kaho smiled tentatively, eyeing her friend's messy blond hair. 

"Sorry about that," Jou responded sheepishly. "I wanted to tell you. I really did." They were sitting among the Instructor study desks in the Ra Library where he found her nose deep in a textbook big enough to be used as a cinder-block.

Kaho snapped it shut without effort and looked saddened. "I heard during the staff meeting that you nearly drowned in the Abandoned Dormitory. I was afraid for you."

"Nah, Seto was there to save me," Jou waved it over his head. The last thing he wanted to remember was seeing Seto's cerulean eyes tearing up in anguish over his near drowning. "That was almost the last straw."

"Well, I'm glad you've decided to return to us," Kaho gently patted his hand in sympathy, but almost in reluctance. "What would the kids do without your teaching?"

Jou smirked. "What? The origins of Duel Monsters? If anything, you could've easily taken the job from me."

Kaho smiled wistfully. "Sure I could. But never as passionately as you can. That's just another reason the Instructors don't find me so intimidating. I'm not the type to defend myself...hmm...maybe it's because I don't think there's anything worthy of me to defend, you know?"

Jou opened his mouth in protest, but was interrupted by Instructor Valentine who emerged from the bookcases. "Kaho, you're needed over at the Ladies' Obelisk Dorms. Fontaine wants your opinion on something." It was without his usual sneer, but the look on his face was rather unsettling.

Kaho stood up abruptly and quietly replied, "Don't call me Kaho," before she quickly left, obviously terrified at her back-talking.

The blond watched the proceedings with a gaped mouth, obviously incensed that Valentine pretty much sent Kaho away when they were having some sort of emotional breakthrough with her character. That was unforgivable. "Dude, what kind of beef do you have with her? She's not doing anything wrong to you."

"That's rather none of your business, husband of Seto Kaiba," Valentine remarked darkly. "If anything, you should had come clean over this whole mess and now, your husband has to pay dearly for it. What do you have to say to that?"

"I say that's none of your business either," Jou mocked back, anger within his docile tones. "Looks like you need to listen to your own advice."

Valentine sneered. "Heh. And you should stop playing the hero in this establishment. You may be Katsuya Kaiba, but you're only the holder of that title. Have a nice first year, Instructor Kaiba."

With that, he turned on his heel sharply and strode off, only to have Instructor Kanui's tackle ruin such a threatening exit. "Leooooooon!!!!" Kanui cooed. "What happened to our date?!"

"It's not a real date!" Valentine snarled. "You beat me in poker, so what? I'm only following the bet's rules because I'm not the type to break them. Now let go!"

"It's still a date!" Kanui whined as they proceeded out of the Library. "What's your favorite color? I'll wear it!"

Jou could only scratch his head in confusion. What was that all about?

* * *

Jaden, Alexis and Cyrus had uncharacteristically sat next to each other in Jou's classroom much to the amazement of the other students. While Jaden and Cyrus were normally together was fine with the higher ups, considering that they're both in the same dormitory, but Alexis sitting to Jaden's right was a bit unsettling. Despite Jaden being an exceptional duelist, he was still called a lowlife by the Obelisk Blue students and they began to wonder if Alexis had her sights on lower-class boys. 

They didn't know, though, that secretly...no, silently, they were united with the fact that they wished for Jou's return back to his class. And as their heads of the dorms had not said anything pertaining to the fact, they could only hope that Jou was allowed to teach them.

"What if they refused to let Mr. Kaiba back to the Academy?" Cyrus bit his thumb in worry.

"Don't jinx it, Truesdale," Alexis warned, though she was also fervent with nervousness. "He could be late is all."

"Both of you guys chill," Jaden leaned back comfortably. "I know for a fact that he will be here. Just wait."

It was Jaden's overconfident stride that made them calm down. After all, Jaden was usually right on a lot of things.

The door slid open and everyone dropped their professional stride to lean forward and see who was approaching the class room. The trio's breaths were hitched with anticipation.

But it was Crowler's profile that stepped forth and murmur was hurried among the students until Crowler rudely commanded them to shut up. Jaden glared at the offending teacher.

"Where's Instructor Katsuya Kaiba?"

"That's none of your business, child!" Crowler growled threatening at his little rival in red.

"It is SO my business!" Alexis shook her head at Jaden's outburst. "It's our teacher!"

Crowler's head began to grow a tick and threw the Instructor's laser pointer at Jaden's head to which he smartly ducked and instead hitting Chazz between the eyes. "Let me speak, you brat!"

"That hurts, damn it!" Chazz hissed under his breath, glaring down at Jaden's uncaring mop of brown hair. "You're gonna get it, Yuki!"

"Threats from rich boys don't bother me!" Jaden grinned wildly. "Go cry to your rich brothers than to me!"

Bastion swiftly held Chazz back who was ready to hurl himself at the defiant Slifer Red. "Now, now, Princeton. Let's calm down like men!"

"Don't let the kid bother you, Princeton," Zane typed nonchalantly on his laptop. "He wants you to act like a fool. You'll become a bad example of us Obelisk Blues."

Chazz stiffened and huffed back into his seat, instead glaring daggers at the Jaden's head.

"Are you quite finished?!" Crowler bellowed then returned to his swift demeanor. "Instructor Liore is no longer your Instructor for this class. He has been expelled from the Academy."

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Alexis answered indignantly.

"Let me finish!!!!" Crowler bellowed angrily. When they resorted to silence he added. "Now I'm finished."

"He's right. Instructor Liore is no more," The door slid open. Jou stepped in and smartly grabbed Crowler into a not-really-friendly headlock. His Slifer Red Instructor uniform seemed to be as bright as his demeanor.

Jaden nearly jumped from his seat. "Jou!"

Jou smiled affectionately as he threw the snarling Crowler out of his classroom and started up the holographic screen. "Class, my name is Instructor Katsuya Kaiba and from now on, I'll be your teacher of this subject."

Almost all of the students erupted in cheers.

Meanwhile...

"This is Heaven!!!" Rivers of tears cascaded down Chumley's face and almost ecstatically picked up his fork and knife at the ocean of many different types of food set on the Slifer Red table. "You ARE up there, God!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Eh...seems a bit short. Maybe I'll compensate for it next time. Sweet. See, I wrote another chapter! Hopefully it won't take another year to do it! 

Next chapter will be even better. We're gonna see some fine action between Jou, Seto and...Xemnas! Ooh...I can smell another fight in my fics!!!

Reviews are nice. See if some of the old reviewers came back.


End file.
